Electronic devices include memory devices to store data. In some examples, memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) memory devices. A DRAM device can be used as the main memory of an electronic device, where the DRAM device has a higher access speed than persistent storage such as a hard disk drive or a solid state drive.